Secret Saturdays: The Grey Tale
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Family secrets come out of the shadows. New adventures come about. A journey around the world. New dangers come out from the darkest corners. And things come to a point when it becomes necessary to use a power.
1. Chapter 1

I remember when this town was first found. I know how it got it's name today. It's all in my blood. And that blood goes way back. A long way back at that.

This town was found in 1729, by only twenty or thirty followers. The town was name Hollow, though not Sleepy Hollow. It was name this because of the grand tree, that has a large hollow hole, that a total of five people can fit in.

The small town grew as the years went by. It became larger, and a home for over five hundred people. It seem as though everyone found their peace here in Hollow.

But dark secrets lie within the town, and no one has yet, to expect what the secrets are. And no one yet, know if they truly even exist. Or if the do not exist. Those secrets can be anywhere, even in places that we will least suspect.

_October, 1735_

_The town of Hollow is growing little by little. So far we have reached a small population of two hundred, closing into three hundred people. And things are going good. The fishing season here is wonderful, and the live stick are really living it. We have very little problems with the fields. We are happy here in Hollow, our fair little town._

_ When I look out the window, I can see the statue of me, and the Hollow Tree. I wonder if anyone will find out about my secrets. If they do, then they will know what I really am._

_I know for certain that a spell was cast upon this town, and upon me. Only my descendants may yes magic here in Hollow. They cannot us it outside of Hollow._

_From, _

_ Carlisle Grey_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you keep that old journal? Why is it so important? And why do you keep on reading it?"

"It's a family heir loom, and it dates back to 1735 of October, during the time period of people moving to America. But this journal only left France, and remained in England for the past something odd two hundred years. It even have some old secrets to a small town name Hollow."

"Like Sleepy Hollow? It has the Headless Horseman and that stuff?"

"Not exactly, Zak. The town of hollow was name after a hollow tree. The tree still stand and thrives to this day, along with the town. A lot of the town still remains a mystery, to this day."

"So why read this journal? Why don't you go visit the town and learn the secrets there"

"Zak, stop bothering Miranda with all of these questions and let her read the journal. She has deep connections with the town of Hollow."

"Not my fault that I never heard of the town Hollow before, Dad."

"That's because the town of Hollow hardly get outside communication. The town only gets heard of during the holidays of Easter and Thanksgiving. The festivals are a spectacular sight to see. Other then that, not much is heard of Hollow."

"It's a bit of a surprise, and a bit unknown to us. Only Miranda knows of this place, and she set in the coordinates to head there."

"Your dad has a point Zak. Miranda won't say any more information on the town Hollow, even if we have to beg. But when we get there, she'll be happy."

"Your mother has a point, and I am not going to say another word about it until we arrive there. It's quite nice to see and old familiar place."

Another few hours must have pass by, and we arrived at our destination. A vast forest was surrounding us, and a light rainfall was coming down. It was only within minutes, before we could see the town. I waited until the car stop, before getting out and letting the rain fall on my face.

"So where are we, Dr. Grey?"

"Welcome to Hollow, Zak."


	3. Chapter 3

Mai, 1736

It has been a total of eight months since I wrote in this journal. I will be adding more as the days go on. Two months ago, we has a small flood. Not much damage was done to our town of Hollow. We are luck to still have our lives. Next time we might lose some.

My secret got out today. They still look up to me still. The people don't fear me one bit. I hope they won't turn against me.

My first born child was born two months ago. Small thing he is, has his mothers eyes. I name him Grayson, he will be next in charge of the town. My wife and I love him truly. I hope he grows up to be a responsible, caring person as I am.

The town had a small festival today. Our town had a good harvest and growing season so far, and I decided to celebrate it. Everyone was happy for the good growing season. . . . .

_Carlisle Grey_

I pulled my eyes away from the journal, and looked up to the sky. The sun has shine through the clouds ten minutes ago, but it will rain every chance it gets. I sat at the base of the tree, and when I look up, I can see the wind moving it's leaves. I miss this town a lot, and I long to come and see it. Its barely changed since I las came here years ago. . . . . .some old faces are easy to remember then most. . . . .

"Well. . . . . Isn't it Miranda Grey? How is my hear niece doing?"

"Uncle Carlisle! It's been to long since I last saw you."

"I see you still have your nose in a book these days?"

"This is a journal from the first Carlisle Grey, Uncle Carlisle. You gave it to me, the day my family moved out of town. I started to read it today."

"That's right, I remember it now. Come on dearie, shall we walk back to the house. You friends are there?"

"Alright. I told them to explore the town, but the house is the most interesting of all things here. It grabs the most attention. So how did they figure out where the house was?"

"They met up with Carlotta, Miranda. Carlotta still works here at the Grey House."

"I barely remember Carlotta. The last time I saw here, was the day my family and I were leaving for London. I was seventeen and heading straight into college. I haven't seen her since then."

"Well you will be seeing her at the house. Nothing here has changed since you left home. Its all still much the same.

But now I have this feeling that things. . . . . Are going to change, Miranda. Just remember to hold onto you history, and don't forget it. It will be very important and helpful to you. You may never know, when you will need it."

We reach the steps to the house, and he grey instantly quiet. I remember when he use to talk so much, when I was younger. Has he change over the years?

"History is key. Memory is Key. And the will unlock new adventures."

I stared at my uncle, and shook my head. This trip just started to get strange to me. Deep down inside me, I has this horrible feeling, that something is going to happen. And we will fight for our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Something evil came into our town. The evil came during the time, when the moon was at its highest point. I manage to destroy it, and protect my people. Though I got injured from the battle with the monster.

The things that I do these days. It drives me a bit insane. Though I am starting to handle it well now. For sure, I will defend this town with my life, until the day that I die. I worry for everyone here, and they don't know about it. Or maybe they do not-

"Still reading that journal, Miranda?"

"It has Hollows history, Doc. Plus I am related to the person who wrote this. The first Carlisle Grey. My uncle is the fourth Carlisle Grey in my family."

I looked out the window, and stared at the pouring rain. The feeling of something wrong was going to happen, hasn't left me. It just grew, and got tighter in me. What would put this feeling at ease?

"You alright Miranda?"

"its nothing, Doc. I'm just a bit. . . .tired or something. Today has been a long day, and I just want to relax and slow down my pace for a bit. It will be a bit for me to take things at a slower speed, then my own."

"If you say so, Miranda. Don't stay up too late, it's starting to get dark out. You need to get some sleep for tomorrow. Just take things easy and don't rush through it all."

"I know. See you in the morning, Doc."

I look back at the journal and flip to the journal and flip through the pages to pick up where I left off.

Or maybe they do notice, and I don't see it. Either way I have to protect them, even if I risk my life.

My wife, Annabelle, doesn't understand why I write in this journal. I tell her, it's to help me keep track of the town and that sort. Looks as though she bought my lie.

I'll give off a few thing away about myself. I have a power that no knows until, the first attack happen. I used a spell to where only my power and me descendants powers may work over England and Ireland. We are bound to only that, and only that. Our powers will fail outside of England and Ireland, to where we are mere mortals. I will be writing more later, when I am less tire. I need to sleep,

Carlisle Grey.

My family can use magic? I set the journal down, and stared at the pouring rain. Did anyone else know of this? Do they even know of Carlisle's secret? Have they use magic before? Why was I never told of this before?

Thunder boomed over the house, and I could feel it shack a small bit, from where I sat. I hug the journal close to me, and kept on staring out the window.

This journal holds many secrets, and given with time, I can uncover them. I just need time. And I will uncover every secret with every breath that I take. No matter the cost, and what happens to me. 


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to stay in England for a while longer, trying to figure out the secrets of Carlisle's Grey's Journal. Just trying to figure out the small riddles, codes, and secrets are hard enough. My uncle keeps telling me many things. It's like he is trying to prepare me for something. But what exactly? Has he gone insane? I now worry about him truly.

I page through the journal the night before, and landed on a page that said things of another journal. It caught my eye, and I decided to read the page:

_I have been working on another journal, while doing this journal. I made the other journal, to keep track of my powers and learn new spells. Old spells, potions, summoning circles, healing, defense and other spells are added. Even directions on how to the spell properly, how to say it, and how to make it happen with your hands._

_Doing spells may be done with the mind, but that is harder to do sometimes. To do it with your mind, you need to think of the spell and only the spell. You cannot think of anything else._

_The other journals are in my chest of books. They look exactly like this one, and I only trust the journals to my family and descendants only, no one else. If they are found, keep them a secret and only tell those dearest to you._

_ Carlisle Grey_

Closing the journal, I headed down stairs to find Carlotta. She was in the kitchen, doing a small bit of cleaning from lunch today.

"Carlotta, where is Carlisle Grey's book chest?"

"Up in the attic with his few other chest, ma'am. That is where his things are at now."

"Thank you Carlotta, thank you."

It was only a few minutes later when I found the chests. The journals were still in there, and they were still in good condition. Just by holding the journals, I can feel a connection with them, and I know it goes deeper then this. I know the connection is there, I can feel it deep in my blood.

Picking up the first journal, the one that was given to me, I read the next entry. Just as I flipped to the page, I heard a small bit of yelling.

I dashed down the stairs, and found someone in the kitchen. Carlotta was on the floors, a small thin trail of blood down her face. He started to turn around, and we came face to face. Scars were all over his face, and a few of them bright right. He started to come towards me, but something blasted him backwards and out the window.

I look around the room, and I was the only one standing there. I did something. . . . . Something to keep him away from me. . . . . The only thing I did was thinking of him far away from me.

Did I cast magic, to cast away that man, to defend myself? I just shook my head, to get the thought out of my head, and looked at Carlotta's wound. It wasn't much of a wound, only a small almost heavily bleeding cut.

It was only a few minutes later, when I had her wound patch up. My uncle was going to kill me, when he finds me in this mess.

"And what happen here, Miranda?"


	6. Chapter 6

My head snapped to the sound of my uncles voice, and I saw him in the entry way. My heart was pounding against my chest, and I bit my lip.

He walked over to the broken window, and murmured a few words. I watch the glass lift up into the air, and the window was instantly fix.

"Mind explaining to me how this all happen, Miranda?"

"I'm not sure what happen exactly at all. . . . But I know some man attacked Carlotta, and then somehow he went through the window. I have no idea how or what cause that to happen. I'm a bit confuse on it all."

"Well I sense a strong source of power was just revealed in this room. A power that is over two hundred years old. I believe you have the power, Miranda. You are now the wielder of Carlisle Grey's powers."

I stared at my uncle, and shook my head at him. He's definitely gone insane now.

"That's impossible, Carlisle. His powers died with him, the day he died. Everyone knows the story, that he took his power to his grave."

"That is a Grey Family cover up story. The day before he died, he made one final spell. A spell that render him powerless."

I watch my uncle bend down, and picked up Carlotta. He motion me to follow him, so I did.

"He claim that his power will go to a Grey Family member, who will be born in the winter of 1979, when a blizzard hit.. You were born in that time, but during the worst part of the blizzard, along with a few other Grey's, but it choose you."

"Uncle Carlisle, this is complete nonsense. There is no way for me to have his power at all. All of this is nonsense."

"Nonsense, yes. But it's also the truth at that too. His power is your power, Miranda. His power is a key."

"Again with this key stuff! What does all of this mean?"

"Miranda please calm yourself. The power was just awaken inside you. It is very strong and powerful. One false move with your emotions, and people will be paying with their lives. So control yourself."

I could feel a guilty feeling grow inside me, and I just slid down against a wall, to the floor.

"Is there anyway for me to-"

"Train yourself, Miranda. You can use both your hands and mind in this. There is a meeting coming up in the court house, within a few days time. You will need to attend the meeting too.

Read Carlisle Grey's journals, Miranda. Each one is different from the next. One is on healing, another attack spells, one on defense, and another one summoning. Read his journal entry one too. It will have advice and wisdom hidden inside it. Uncover the secrets of Hollow, Miranda. That is your mission."


End file.
